


Forever is an Awfully Long Time

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Frustration, Red-Haired Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Long time girlfriends Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak are stuck in quarantine together. And sometimes, even when you're together quite literally all the time, there can still be miscommunications. And especially when you're together quite literally all the time, there can be frustrations.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> You can consider this as a sort-of sequel to "I'm Hoping it Might" since I failed you on a third chapter (sorry).

“Ugh! I can’t do this anymore,” Sara dropped the dish she had been scrubbing. It hit the bottom of the sing with a loud “CLANK!”. Felicity guiltily looked up from where she had been sitting at the table, reading. She hurried to shove the rest of dessert into her mouth.

“I’m sorry Sara. You’ve been doing so much. I’ll do the rest of the dishes,” she hurried to Sara’s side, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. Sara ripped her arm out of Felicity’s grasp and stepped away.

“No, no, I can’t do this!” and she gestured to around them. Felicity bit her lip nervously.

“Maybe a bath might help,” her eyes were cast down as she spoke, but when no response came, she looked up, “Sara, love?” Sara’s fists were clenched, and she was trying very hard to reign in her frustration. She took a breath before addressing Felicity.

“I’m going to go,” she said. It was short and crisp, and Felicity didn’t get any more of a response before Sara disappeared out the door, running shoes in hand. Felicity stared forlornly down at the dishes. She hated- hated doing dishes with a burning passion, and Sara had been kind enough to take care of them for her. Due to Felicity’s obvious ineptitude in the kitchen, Sara had also been doing all of the cooking. Maybe it had been too much. Guilt gnawed at her insides as she started scrubbing.

“Am I a bad girlfriend?” Felicity wondered aloud. Her people skills definitely weren’t the best, and she wasn’t very useful around the house. She had been taking care of all the laundry, but she did spend most of her time coding. Did Sara think she was ungrateful? Or that maybe Felicity didn’t love her? Despite the obscene amount of time they had been spending together due to quarantine, Felicity could help feel that they had grown even further apart. Even though they had spent all day yesterday experimenting in the kitchen. Well, Sara baked, and Felicity was her taste-tester. When Felicity looked down, the sink was practically empty. Huh, that wasn’t so bad. She’d help more around the house, Felicity decided, and she’d talk to Sara about the rest. Maybe. The door slammed, and she nearly jumped at the noise. It was only Sara, sweaty from her run. Felicity walked over to her, dish-towel thrown over her shoulder.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Sara smiled, less tense than before. She pulled Felicity to her for a kiss, stealing the towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Felicity slid her hand into Sara’s tugging her towards the bathroom quietly. Sara stared at the small red-head worriedly. Felicity was never quiet for this long. “You okay, Lis?”

“Just thinking,” Felicity whispered, shutting the door of the bathroom behind them. Sara surveyed her for a moment before going to turn on the shower.

“You joining me?” She ripped her sweatshirt off and shimmied out of her pants.

“No,” Felicity instead, sat on the toilet lid. She didn’t even make a quip about how she was just there to watch. Sara showered quickly hoping Felicity would spill whatever was bothering her. They had relocated to their bedroom when Felicity finally started talking. Her voice was small and insecure, and Sara wanted to wrap Felicity up in her arms and keep her away from whatever had gotten her this worked up. Or if it was a person, cause them severe physical harm.

“Am I a bad girlfriend?” Sara paused in her ritual of kissing the freckles that peppered the back of Felicity’s neck. “Because I- I don’t listen to you enough. And I talk a lot. And we’ve been stuck together now for so long and you’re probably sick of me because you have to do all the cooking. And-,” Sara tilted Felicity’s chin to face her.

“No,” she said firmly cutting off Felicity’s ramble. “No. No. No and a million times no. Yes, I am frustrated because we are stuck in quarantine. Yes, sometimes I am frustrated with you. But no, you listen just fine. And sure, baby, you talk a lot, but I love the sound of your voice so it works out. And while cooking isn’t my favorite thing- we have to make sacrifices. So, when I said I was done with this- in now way did that have anything to do with you, okay?” Felicity’s eyes were big and her mouth was frozen in a shocked little ‘o’ that Sara found adorable.

“But-,” Sara put her finger to Felicity’s lips.

“No, buts baby,”

“Okay,” Felicity finally relented and relaxed into her girlfriend, fitting her ear to Sara’s heartbeat. Sara tangled her fingers in the blonde tips of Felicity’s hair and kissed the red roots that were peaking out. “I love you,” she sighed, her breath tickling Sara’s collar bone.

“Love you too,” Sara rested her chin on Felicity head and grabbed her hand.

“I’m tired,” Felicity said after a beat of silence.

“Me too,” Sara yawned in agreement.

“I can’t believe we’re going to bed this early,” Felicity remarked just as Sara was drifting off to dreamland.

“Hush,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos- I did not read this over at all.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on where you are, this is almost over. Hang in there guys. We're nearly there.


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really, really love Felicity with red hair and so does Sara.

“I’m dying my hair back!” Felicity marched into their living room, iPad in hand. Sara looked up from where she was binging old Survivor episodes in surprise.

“Why?” Sara lifted the covers so that Felicity could snuggle with her.

“Because I’ve been lounging around the house all day, I’m a total mess. I haven’t gotten any coding done- all week, or anything really. And I look terrible. Sara I’ve gained 10 pounds,” she threw her hands up trying to emphasize her point. Sara’s eyes only darkened as she was reminded of Felicity’s weight gain and her eyes… strayed. “Sara!”

“Sorry,” she didn’t seem it though. She didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish. “I still don’t see why this calls for you going blonde again. I like your hair how it is,”

“If I dye my hair back, I’ll have to act like blonde Felicity,” Sara raised an eyebrow at her, but she plugged on, “and then, I’ll go back to normal. I’ll actually have a work ethic… hopefully, and I’ll work out and stuff,” Sara pouted.

“But your hair is so pretty,” she whined, reaching up to twine her fingers through Felicity’s red hair. “Why can’t you do all of that with red hair?”

“You know this is partially your fault,” Felicity changed tactic.

“Uh huh,”

“And don’t you smirk at me like that! It is your fault. You make desserts all the time and then, I just have to eat them,”

“You have to?”

“Sara. You’re not being a very supportive girlfriend right now. And you love me no matter what so that means you love my belly,” she looked down with a huff, “Plus, I know you’re enjoying… other things,”

“Hey, if red-hair means you’re not working all the time than, I’m obviously going to be partial,”

“Don’t act like you don’t tempt me away anyway,” Sara smirked and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Felicity responded eagerly pressing herself into Sara. “I thought you were buying hair dye,” Sara pulled away, her voice low and aroused. Felicity glared at her before picking up her iPad and shimming to the other end of the couch. She rested her feet on Sara’s thighs and then, promptly proceeded to ignore her. Sara stared hungrily at Felicity who twitched slightly.

“Sara,” Felicity said trying and failing to keep her voice even, “stop that. I’m busy,”

“Don’t buy hair dye,” Sara tugged lightly on Felicity’s ankle.

“Why not?” Felicity tilted her head waiting to hear Sara’s argument which was ridiculous no doubt.

“I promise not to distract you, and I’ll help you work out. You can run with me in the mornings,”

“I want to dye my hair blonde,”

“And by all means baby, dye it blonde, but…,” Sara motioned for Felicity to come closer. Even though she knew it was a trap, she obliged, bringing her chin to her knees and tilting her head up. Sara held her chin in her hand, tracing Felicity’s mouth with her thumb. She parted Felicity’s lips slightly, and then, she leaned into kiss her. It was sweet at first. Most things with Sara were. Sara pulled away smirking at Felicity’s swollen lips.

“Well, what’s the but?” Felicity panted, slightly out of breath. Sara slid her hand into Felicity’s hair.

“But wait until we have to go back into public,”

“Sara, I don’t think you get it,” Sara moved like lightning; she was straddling Felicity when she spoke again.

“I don’t think you do,” she responded playfully. Felicity fell back so her head hit the couch, cushioned only by Sara’s hand. “You love me and I love you,” Felicity nodded in agreement because she had no clue where this was going. “and I love your red hair!” The argument while playful at first was starting to get on her nerves. Despite the fact that she had just been kissed senseless by her girlfriend and was now trapped between her thighs.

“It’s my hair!” she snapped. It came out a little harsher than she intended. Sara adapted extremely quickly to her outburst.

“I know, I know, and as much as I love your curls au naturel, it is your hair. So, Lis, if you want to dye your hair blonde, go ahead. You are hot no matter what color your hair is. All I’m suggesting, is you wait until after this stuff is over. I know you want to feel in control again and dying your hair is your way to do that, but just think about it practically,” Sara swung one of her legs around Felicity so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Felicity stared at the ceiling a moment. Contemplating. Dying her hair now wasn’t exactly logical. And she was a woman of logic. Depending on when this ended, she’d have to do another dye job in quarantine. Doing it once seemed bad enough. Normally, she got her hair done professionally. This could theoretically turn out very very bad. She sighed.

“Sara, you’re right,” Sara bit back a smirk, and Felicity shook her head. “Go ahead,” and Sara let out a Peter-Pan-esque crow. Then, when she couldn't take the cockiness anymore, Felicity sat up and cut off her theatrics with a kiss reminding Sara of what they had been just about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the most intense make-out scene I've ever written so I hope it was okay.


	3. All My Scars Are Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really angsty, sad Smoaking Canary (but in a good way).

Sara’s face was buried in a pillow that she was holding as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Tears leaked from her eyes tracing a path from her eyes to the bed. Felicity was holding her, arms wrapped around her waist as tears flowed freely from her own blue orbs. She pressed kisses to the scars on Sara’s back occasionally stopping and just laying her head down on her back. 

  
“Sara,” Felicity’s voice broke, and she was barely able to get her name out. Sara shuddered into the pillow but slid one hand down to grab Felicity’s. Felicity screwed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead to Sara’s spine, squeezing her hand tight. The afternoon sun filtered in, but it was meaningless. The two laid like that, legs intertwined for several thousand heartbeats before the silence was disturbed again. Sara’s stomach grumbled. “Sara?” 

  
“Yeah,” and then, she sat up wiping the tears from her face. Felicity sat up as well, reaching up to stop Sara’s hand in its internalizing motion. 

  
“It’s okay,” she brought Sara’s hand to her mouth pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Felicity clambered off the bed, the sheets falling from her waist, and Sara followed suit. The air raised goosebumps on their naked flesh as they made their way to the kitchen. Sara sat at the table and stared blankly at the wall in front of her, but she wasn’t really seeing anything. Felicity in an unusual turn of events had taken up residence in the kitchen, heating up left overs. “Love, do you want the rice or-,” 

  
“I don’t care,” Sara was doing an admirable job of concealing all and any emotion, but her eyes, which were heavy with grief, gave her away. Felicity slid into the chair next to her, setting the food lightly down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed her forehead to Sara’s shoulder. 

  
“Sara, love?” Felicity propped her head up on Sara’s shoulder when her eating had slowed. “Let’s go back to bed,” She nodded, her eyes glazed over, and let Felicity lead her back to bed. Felicity spooned her, running her fingers lightly over her scars as she tried to come to terms with what had happened. They’d found out nearly a week ago, but she still couldn’t move. She was still frozen up. She was still crying. And Felicity, sweet beautiful Felicity was still there. Still helping, waiting, and god, Felicity. Sara turned over, cupped Felicity’s face in her hands, and kissed her. It was salty with tears and bitter with sorrow. Felicity reached up to place her hands over Sara’s. 

  
“Lis,” she choked out because she had let herself become overwhelmed with emotion, and now, she didn’t know how to make it go away. She leaned forward and kissed her again and again and again. Slowly, the pain and sorrow began numbing, but the tears only tripped down her cheek faster. “Felicity,” she breathed. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Sara felt shaky at best. The bedsheet was damp with tears, but it was drying. She looked to Felicity and realized she was asleep. Her breathe had evened out and her eyes had fluttered closed. She felt a rush of gratitude for her girlfriend. She would be okay. Sara tried to wiggle out of her grasp to grab the duvet and pull it up around them. 

  
“Mmm, don’t go,” she mumbled and a small smile made its away to her lips for the first time all week. It disappeared a second later, but she wasn’t heart-wrenchingly sad anymore. Sara managed to grab the edge of the blanket and wrap it around them. Felicity sighed and snuggled closer to her. She could hear her heartbeat in her ear, grounding her. 

  
“I love you,” she kissed Felicity lightly on the lips before allowing herself to drift off. Being sad was exhausting. She probably wouldn’t be okay for a while now, but she would make it through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to explain Sara's sorrows soon.


	4. It's Like the Sun Came Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin is one of my absolute favorite songs plus I'm a morning person, and I figure Sara is too.

It was in the early reaches of morning that Felicity was seated on the porch wrapped up in a blanket. Sara had tugged her out of bed to watch the sunrise, and despite not being a morning person, Felicity had happily obliged. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily, perking up as she heard the door creak. Sara padded towards her holding two warm beverages- coffee for Felicity and tea for herself.

“Thank you, love,” Felicity’s blue eyes were filled with warmth. She accepted the drink happily, going in for a sip, and burning herself. Sara shook her head fondly at her girlfriend’s antic and sat down next to her, tugging on the blanket. They played tug of war for a few minutes before, Felicity relented only for the sake of sipping her beloved coffee without interruptions. Sara dropped her head to rest on Felicity’s shoulder as the sun began to kiss the horizon. Pastels streaked the sky.

“The sunrise always reminds me of you- you know,” Sara breathed, and Felicity blushed the same shade of pink lighting up the morning. “See, right there,” Sara pointed at her cheek and ended up poking her prompting Felicity to break into light giggles. Sara leaned forward and kissed the laugh off her face. The sky blushed deeper now, bringing in hues of orange and bathing them in light.

“Sara, you’re shining,” Felicity twirled a blonde strand around her finger. Sara leaned into her touch, taking a sip of her tea, and focusing on the show of colors before them. Purples were streaked across the sky, and the sun was nearly a half-circle against the earth. Felicity had finished her coffee and was more awake now, able to properly revel in the scene around her. Almost suddenly, Sara stood up letting the blanket fall off of her. Felicity tilted her head, questioningly up at her, and Sara held out a hand to her. Felicity set down her coffee mug and took her hand. Sara pulled her up, so they were flush against one another and kissed the red head’s nose.

“You’re my sunshine, Lis,” Sara murmured as they swayed in the dew. Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but Sara spun her letting out her laugh instead. It was picturesque; they danced, a silhouette, to the morning watercolor.

“You’re awfully sweet this morning,” Felicity smiled into Sara’s hair.

“Sappy,” Sara muttered. “and it’s embarrassing,” She wasn’t really embarrassed though.

“And there’s my love,” Sara only huffed against her collar bone, effectively warming. Eventually, they slid down, so that they were sitting on the grass. Felicity couldn’t even find it in her to complain about her now dewy pajama bottoms.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone Lis,” Sara’s voice was so low that Felicity had to strain her ears to hear her. When she did, she scooched closer to Sara pressing her weight against her. Sara wasn’t crying though; she was just reveling in the world. It was almost Felicity-like. “I miss her,” Sara slid her arms around Felicity’s neck and curled into her. “I should’ve been a better daughter,” her words were only ghosts against Felicity’s skin. She placed firm kisses to Sara’s head in protest; Felicity lifted her head, caressing her face softly with her fingers.

“Love, you are everything just as you are,” and she kissed her. It was strong but delicate and took her breathe away, so when she pulled out of Felicity’s embrace, she was calmer.

“What would I do without you Lis?” she laid back into the grass letting her hair fan out, green mingling with gold, and tugged Felicity with her. Felicity fitted her ear to her heart.

“Have a lot of unresolved technical difficulties,” Felicity quipped.

“Technical difficulties or _technical difficulties_ ,” Sara waggled her eyebrows playfully, and Felicity just rolled her eyes.

“That was in no way inappropriate,” she grumbled at Sara’s ability to pull double entendres out of her already innuendo laden speech. Sara’s attention, however, was no longer on her. She was staring straight up at the sky in childlike awe. Clouds were floating across the sky now, like boats trailing the hues across the heavens. Felicity followed her gaze but found something quite different. “Look, there’s Tom and Jerry!” she pointed.

“That is not Tom and Jerry,” Sara argued, “that’s two pirate ladies,”

“How could that be two pirates?”

“Their making out… duh,” Felicity elbowed her.

“Are you a teenage boy?” she demanded, exasperated by her girlfriend’s antics.

“I should hope not- I’d have to call the cops on you,”

“Sara!” The offender kicked at her foot. Felicity blinked at her, not impressed. She switched their positions, pinning Felicity’s hands to damp ground. “Love, you’re blocking my view of the sunrise,” the redhead smirked. Sara kissed the expression off her lips, sucking softly on her bottom lip and biting her upper lip.

“I thought I was everything,” Sara pouted although it was somewhat ruined by disheveled appearance.

“Mm, can we go back to bed now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Dinah died, but they're going to be okay. Sorry for any typos, I didn't feel like proofreading.


End file.
